1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gem recognition by determining a specific pattern created by transmitting a beam of light such as from a laser beam into a gemstone and recording the refraction pattern emitted by the gemstone in order to identify a particular gemstone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While techniques to determine a given refraction pattern of a gemstone are known in the prior art, the present inventor is not aware of any algorithm which utilizes a refraction pattern obtained from a specific gemstone and compares it to a database of refraction patterns of known gemstones to determine a percentage match of the target gemstone compared to the database of known patterns.